Es hora de decir Adiós
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva, cuando Bella se deja ir en el acantilado, cubierta por el dolor, sin poder soportarlo más, ¿que pasa cuando quiere poner fin a todo, simplemente abandonándose al abismo? BellaxEdward Relative Songfic.


**Aquí de nuevo con este pequeño Fic, una loca idea que salió de mi cabeza casi al instante en que me senté frente al ordenador. Espero lo disfruten en verdad.**

**El Fin.**

La brisa me llenaba los pulmones, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, podía escuchar las olas debajo de mí rompiendo contra sus obstáculos, si abría la boca o inspiraba más fuerte estaba segura con poder sentir la sal que me rodeaba, lo que no sabía era sí está salinidad era causada únicamente por las olas del mar o sí que mi rostro estuviera surcado de lágrimas era la solución.

Una corriente de aire me recorrió el cuerpo, haciendo me vibrar del frío. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y mis labios temblaron un poco causados por algunos espasmos de mi llanto y por el frío que me calaba los huesos.

Suspiré.

Dí un pequeño paso hacia adelante, mirando hacia abajo para sopesar las posibilidades. Era muy alto, claro que lo era, estaba parada al borde de un acantilado.

Sonreí. No cabía duda que incluso antes de morir podía bromear un poco conmigo misma.

Alcé la vista del infinito al que había decidido dejarme ir, miré hacia arriba y las gotas de lluvia cubrieron mi rostro. No sabía a que hora había empezado a llover, y no importaba.

Delante de mí se escondía la hora gris, sí esa en la que el cielo se pintaba de colores cálidos, esos colores que desde que todo termino nunca pudieron volver a calentar mi corazón, porque ya no tenía corazón, ya no estaba conmigo.

Ahora estaba en algún lugar del mundo disfrutando de su inevitable felicidad, de su libertad, mientras mi cuerpo vacío y sin importancia quedaba tirado en este pequeño pueblo al olvido, como una bolsa que antes lo había acogido y mantenido latente, para que al momento de ya no servir, de que se diera cuenta de que ya no me necesitaba, simplemente se fuera, sin explicaciones, dejando un vacío infinito en mi alma, haciendo parecer como sí nunca hubiera existido.

Sonreí ante la ironía, esas habían sido sus palabras. Hacer como sí ya nada importará, como sí no hubiera recuerdos, el se iba y había dejado claro que no había nada que lo pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión.

Pero para facilitar la partida según él había decidido eliminar toda huella, eliminar todo rastro de aquel amor, de aquellos días, aquellos besos, pero había fallado en eso.

Sí, suena imposible, pero Edward Cullen había fallado en esta hazaña, pues había eliminado todo recuerdo material, sí, pero no había destruido mi corazón, que todavía medio latía para ser exactos sangrando por su partida, ahogándose el mismo en la miseria de la negación a la que había sido expuesta, pues lo habían negado, eso había hecho, había asumido que no lo amaba, que no podía hacerlo, y se había ido, cuando él más que nadie sabía lo importante que se había vuelto para mí.

Tampoco había eliminado mi mente, en esa en la que a poca calidad claro está se habían grabado con fuego los recuerdos de aquellos días juntos, aquellas tardes en el claro, aquellas situaciones encantadas, que me hacía sentir como sí en verdad me hubiera amado.

Y mucho menos había eliminado sus esencia, sus pasos, nada. Pues aunque hubiera decidido que fuera como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, yo no me podía engañar a mi misma, y créanme que al principio lo había intentado, claro que sí, pero era imposible, ahora no era nada más que una mera conciencia de que no era capaz de engañarme a mi misma para borrar de tajo todo lo que había vivido con Edward Cullen. Todo lo que yo sentía.

Sentí como un pequeño espasmo salía de mis labios y mi pecho se contraía.

-Edward…-Susurre.

Sentí como mis oídos sangraban ante la mera mención de su nombre, ante su mero recuerdo.

Camine un poco más, yendo más cerca y más rápido a mi fin.

Había decido terminar con esto, con el hoyo negro que tenía en el pecho en lugar de corazón que me consumía lentamente día a día desde que él me había dejado, desde aquella noche en el bosque. Había decidido tomar por primera vez cartas en el asunto, había optado, por la salida fácil, por terminar de una buena vez. Por morir.

Esa había sido mi decisión había decidido que terminaría de la mejor forma posible, así que había tomado un ducha, unas pocas ropas de diario y me había montado en mi monovolument y manejado hacia este risco, hacía mi final, al final que al menos sí me había tocado elegir a mí. Porque cuando él decidió poner fin a lo nuestro, solo lo había decido él, y yo había sido simplemente la que sin remedio tenía que aceptar y ahogarse en el dolor.

Miré pronto hacia abajo y respiré mi último aliento, mi último suspiro, miré al horizonte para volver a cerrar mis ojos y dejarme ir.

Estiré el pie y sentí el vacío de bajo de mí, y por última vez me permití que su rostro se dibujará en mi mente, me permití despedirme de él.

-Bella, No lo hagas.- decía su recuerdo en mi cabeza.

Su voz sonaba más en mí sonaba tan real. Pero sabía que solo era mi mente que había decidido regalarme por fin esto con más claridad.

-Edward?.- susurré.

-Sí.- contesto.- No hagas esto.- dijo y de pronto sentí como algo duro rodeaba mi cuerpo.

-Gracias.- dije lentamente.

-Porqué, cariño?

-Por haberme permitido despedirme de ti.- dije sonriendo.- Sé que eres parte de mí cabeza, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, aunque sea esto me tengo permitido. Crear una imagen tuya en mi mente y despedirme de ti.- dije apretando mi pecho para no llorar.

-Bella, abre los ojos.- dijo serio.

-No.- jadeé.- No quiero, no quiero que te vayas, no otra vez, no todavía.- dije desesperada.

-Bella, tienes que abrir los ojos, por favor.- rogó.

-Aún no, quiero despedirme de ti, para que solo tenga que abrir los ojos cuando todo haya terminado, cuando el dolor se haya ido.- sollocé.

-Cariño, por favor, mírame.- dijo completamente alterado.

De pronto sentí como era movida de un lado al otro sobre mis pies. No podía perder el equilibrio así que solo regresé mi pie a su sitio y me moví un poco más a la orilla, pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Edward.- dije de nuevo.- tranquilo, sé que no me harías daño, mereces ser feliz y créeme aún cuando el dolor me consume yo sé que en el fondo te entiendo y te he perdonado.- dije despacio.- Pero ya no puedo más. Ya no puedo con todo esto, y he decidido terminar con el dolor.- dije.

-Bella, Maldita Sea, abre los ojos.- dijo tomando mis mejillas y moviéndome casi frenéticamente.

Me deje ir ante el toque y le sonreí. Tratando de estabilizarme para no caer antes de lo planeado, Aún no. Tenía que despedirme de él al menos así.

-No.- dije con convicción.- Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Bella, por favor.- rogó.

No entendía porque quería que abriera los ojos, que necesidad de ver mi oscura soledad tenía, no podía hacerlo, no quería abrir lo ojos y ver de nuevo ese acantilado, porque sí lo hacía estaba segura que no tendría el valor para poner fin a mi existencia. No podía abrir los ojos.

-Es hora de decir adiós, Edward.- susurré.- Solo un último favor.- dije dudosa.

-Que?

-Abrázame, solo abrázame, y no digas nada.- suplique.

A lo cual el asintió y sentí como hundía su cara en mi cuello y sus brazos rodeaban los míos. Como cuando era real.

Suspiré y lo abracé de vuelta. Lo abracé por última vez, rogando porque en donde fuera que estuviera realmente sintiera mi caricia.

-Nunca creí que mi mente diera para tanto.- dije divertida.- Se siente como si fuera el cielo, lástima. A pesar de que en unos momentos más sabré en verdad lo que es ya no sentir nada.- exhale.

-Isabella, que tengo que hacer para que abras los ojos y veas que estoy aquí.- dijo apretándome más fuerte contra él.-Me entiendes? ESTOY AQUÍ ISABELLA...!

-Tranquilo, sé que estás aquí, aunque tu cuerpo esté en otro lugar y hayas querido que todo fuera como si no hubieras existido se te olvido que aún me quedaban los recuerdos, como regalos de tu parte, de tu familia, fotografías grabadas a fuego en mi memoria, mi corazón. Te salió un poco mal está jugada- dije irónica.- Solo una cosa más Edward Sé que quizá te sientas culpable cuando te enteres, pero no es tu culpa, debe ser así, todo terminará, solo deja que suceda.- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Bella, por Dios, no te dejaré hacerlo.- dijo decidido tomando mi mano que lo acariciaba entre las suyas.

-Está ya no es tu decisión, Edward. Mi corazón quedará contigo, siempre.- dije convencida.- esto lo hago porque no soy capaz de cumplir mi promesa.- dije apretando sus manos.- Lo siento. No puedo seguir con todo como si nada hubiera pasado porque sí sucedió y no me arrepiento. Pero no puedo continuar con el dolor, es insoportable. Esto es lo mejor.- dije.

-Bella…- sollozó.

Le dolía, claro, mi mente me engañaba para que aunque sea en el último momento pensara que en realidad le importaba.

-Te amo, Edward Cullen, y siempre lo voy a hacer.- murmuré mientras tocaba mis labios con los de él, por última vez.- Es hora cariño.- dije volviendo a besarlo rápidamente.

Edward me veía con dolor en los ojos con un miedo reflejado y con un corazón roto, no cabía duda, era la misma mirada que yo tenía hasta hoy.

Lo empujé un poco, pero no sé movió. Así que me afiancé y volvía besarlo mientras el me devolvía el beso y se dejaba mover un poco de mi camino, quedando él detrás de mí y yo con espaldas al abismo.

Me separé de él y le sonreí.

-Lo siento…-susurré.- Te amo…- dije mientras me deshacía del agarre de su mano a la mía y caminaba para atrás, sintiendo la nada detrás de mí. Cobarde como era cerré mi ojos de nuevo para abandonarme al vacío y solo sentir el aire y las olas rompiendo debajo de mí.

-BELLA…!-escuché que gritó, pero ya era tarde.

Ya no se podía salvar nada, este era el final, este era mi fín.

Le sonreí y deje una lágrima correr mientras sentía la brisa debajo de mi cuerpo. Sin pensar abrí mis ojos por última vez. Solo para verlo de pie alejándose cada poco de mí. Mientras veía como gritaba mi nombre y se inclinaba pegado al suelo con su mano extendida.

Cerré mi ojos y esperé hasta sentir como las olas devoraban mi cuerpo, sentí un dolor indescriptible en la espalda lo que me hizo proferir un grito haciendo que abriera la boca y mi cuerpo comenzará a llenarse.

Sé que otra en mi lugar habría luchado, por algo, por alguien. Sin embargo a mí ya no me quedaba nada.

**-Blanchicullen-**


End file.
